La magie d'un regard
by Shina90
Summary: Ce jour est un jour de peine, mais c'est aussi le jour où Sakura va comprendre quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû, oh non, elle n'aurait jamais dû. Vivre ensuite aurait été plus facile. Plus lâche, mais plus facile. Et regarder Sasuke dans les yeux incroyablement plus simple.


**Bonjour à tous ! Un petit quelque chose que je ressors du fond de mes placards... Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de fans pour les romances après la fin que Kishimoto nous a donnée, mais... Bon, voilà.**  
 **Je vous laisse en bonne compagnie.**

 **La guerre est finie, et Sakura vous raconte ce jour où tout a basculé.**

* * *

Je n'aurais pas dû… Non, je n'aurais jamais dû.

Ce jour-là, je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'aurais pas dû m'arrêter à la porte de l'Hokage. Je n'aurais pas dû voir ce que j'ai vu. Je le sais, et pourtant…

Nous étions tous rassemblés, dans ce bureau soudain devenu trop petit. Face à nous, Tsunade. A ses côtés, Iruka-sensei, Shizune. Et nous…alignés dans un ordre parfait.

Nous devons partir pour une mission capitale. Si nous échouons, le village sera perdu. Mon ancien maître, et accessoirement Hokage, a décidé de nous envoyer, nous les nouveaux jounins, nous, la génération nouvelle, au dehors. Quelle ironie… je pars en mission et Kakashi-sensei ne sera pas là, pour ce qui sera sans doute une des missions les plus importantes que je n'aurais jamais à faire.

Tous alignés. Tous silencieux. En attente.

Tsunade-sama forme les équipes. Sa voix tombe sur nos têtes, monocorde et sans chaleur. Elle sait, oh oui elle sait bien, que c'est sans doute la dernière fois désormais que nous sommes tous réunis devant elle. Une seule once de sentiments humains dans sa voix de chef suprême, et nous allons nous effondrer.

Alors elle parle, calmement, froidement. Parfaite maîtrise de soi. Elle nous montre l'exemple. Personne ne songerait à faire autrement, maintenant. Elle a donné le ton. Allez au sacrifice, souffrez s'il le faut, mais en silence.

Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino.

Première équipe nommée. Et je comprends alors que Tsunade, comme une ultime faveur, nous a redonné nos coéquipiers d'antan. Beaucoup ne reviendront pas, mais nous allons à la guerre avec ceux qui nous ont été le plus proche, quand nous n'avions pas encore compris ce qu'était une vie de ninja. Quand les missions étaient excitantes. Quand nous les faisions avec des amis. Quand être ninja signifiait tout.

Je serre les poings. Je n'y peux rien, j'ai mal au cœur. De savoir ça… cette attention de l'Hokage… C'est pire que tout. Ca veut dire que c'est vraiment grave.

J'entends quelques souffles heurtés, des piétinements. Les autres ont compris aussi.

Sai, Kankuro, Nara Temari.

Suna est là. Bien sûr. Depuis le temps que Temari est mariée, les liens se sont encore renforcés entre les deux villages, et c'est tant mieux.  
Même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là aujourd'hui. Shikamaru aussi, vu sa tête. Pourtant, il ne sait pas ce que je sais. Il ne sait pas que Temari est enceinte. Encore.

Le visage de mon amie n'a pas seulement tressailli. Pas un seul muscle n'a bougé. Parfaite petite kunoichi. Son visage, non. Mais les jointures de ses doigts sont blanches tellement elle les ferme sur ses paumes. Ses mains tremblent.  
J'entends presque les dents de Shikamaru crisser.

S'il-vous-plait… C'est une torture, Tsunade-sama. Qu'on en finisse !

Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Tenten, Rock Lee.

Tenten tourne son visage vers son mari, qui n'a pas eu un seul mouvement, et reprend sa place, immobile. Neji est si raide que j'en ai presque mal pour lui.  
Ils sont dans la même équipe… Ca sera plus facile pour eux. Sauf si… Si l'un d'eux est en danger… Si…

En fait, non. Ce ne sera pas plus facile. Loin de là. Lee pose une main sur l'épaule de Tenten et sourit, d'un sourire que je ne lui ai jamais vu, sérieux et grave, à son rival de toujours. Il lève le pouce vers moi.

Oh, que ça fait mal.

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiwa Sasuke.

Team 7.

La plus improbable et réussie des équipes de genins.

Naruto est concentré, il me lance un regard profond et me fait un petit sourire. Sasuke n'a pas bougé un cil.  
Depuis son retour, je ne le comprends pas. Il est si froid. Si loin. Il a fait tellement de choses horribles qu'il ne regrette pas. Et pourtant c'est quand même lui.  
Et parfois, oui parfois, il regarde Naruto avec presque sympathie en lui lachant un « baka » qui sonne jeunesse et mémoire, rivalité et amitié. Dans ces cas-là, Naruto sort le plus magnifique sourire qu'on ait jamais vu.

Mais ce n'est pas souvent.

Je plains sa femme. Mais bon, tout le monde sait qu'elle n'est là que pour satisfaire monsieur.

Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chogî, Uchiwa Ino.

Oui, tout le monde sait qu'Ino n'a droit à rien de la part de son mari. Il faut juste qu'elle écarte les jambes de temps en temps. Ça fait ricaner les commères, et ça me fait pitié, un peu.  
Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se contente de cette vie. Comment elle a pu se laisser tomber si bas. Comment elle peut supporter ça. Asuma-sensei doit se retourner dans sa tombe.  
Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle a laissé cette stupide rivalité entre nous deux la conduire là. A cet état méprisable.

Et surtout, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut bien faire pour sourire encore et toujours, pour rire, pour être devenue la kunoichi si forte qu'elle est à présent. Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut être entièrement dominée par _lui_ et pourtant continuer à rayonner pour les autres.

Non, je ne comprends pas. Mais je la trouve bien stupide. Son petit jeu est stupide.

Je me demande si malgré tout, je ne l'envie pas un tout petit peu.

La voix de mon sensei me ramène à la réalité. Nous avons chacun un plan de route très précis. Nos équipes vont devoir partir chacune de son côté. C'est une question de timing. Il faut qu'ils réussissent tous, et dans les temps, pour que la fameuse équipe 7 terrasse l'ennemi.

C'est impossible.

C'est de la folie.

C'est du suicide.

Si jamais la mission réussit, et il faut qu'elle réussisse, ce ne sera qu'au prix de lourdes pertes. Nous ne serons plus jamais là, tous ensembles.  
Surtout, ne pas pleurer. Surtout, ne rien dire.

Et nous sommes tous là, bêtement plantés dans le vaste espace devant le bureau de l'Hokage qui vient de refermer sa porte, et sûrement de se servir un double saké en laissant échapper quelques jurons bien sentis et, peut-être, quelques larmes.

Une dispute retentit.

Shikamaru et Temari bien sûr. C'est leur façon de montrer qu'ils s'inquiètent l'un pour l'autre. Qu'ils tiennent l'un à l'autre. Qu'ils s'aiment tout simplement.  
Et puis finalement, Shikamaru fait un pas en avant, et prend Temari dans ses bras, en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de la ninja des sables. Temari se sert contre lui de toutes ses forces, son visage enfoui dans son cou. On entend encore des « femme galère » et des « flemmard » fuser, mais ce sont des caresses, dites d'une voix tendre.

C'est comme s'ils avaient libérés des milliers de bruits, qui soudain retentissent à mes oreilles.

Nos anciens sensei s'approchent de nous, frustrés de devoir protéger le village et nous laisser aller à la mort sans eux. Trop aimable.  
Gai et Lee hurlent des défis à qui mieux mieux, accompagnés de pouces levés dans tous les sens. Je sais que tout à l'heure, Gai serrera Lee dans ses bras en silence. Pour l'instant ils se défoulent.  
Akamaru aboie, les insectes de Shino s'agitent, Kakashi invoque ses chiens ninjas pour nous aider. Les chips de Chôgi craquent tandis qu'il les enfourne à une vitesse ahurissante, Sai range ses rouleaux, Kankuro règle ses pantins.

Au milieu de tout ça, Tenten et Neji se sont pris la main, elle le rassure en disant que leurs jumeaux seront pris en charge par les sensei de l'académie et le clan Hyuga, et que de toute façon ils seront de retour très vite. Il la fait taire d'un baiser.  
C'est peut-être le fait de voir Neji Hyuga, la froideur et la noblesse incarnée, embrasser sa femme devant tout le monde, mais je sens mieux encore toute l'étendue du désastre à venir.

Je me tourne vers mes coéquipiers. Naruto parle avec Kakashi en faisant de grands gestes, quand à Sasuke, il n'a pas bougé depuis la sortie du bureau, juste à mes côtés. Je m'en doutais. Toujours impassible. Toujours froid comme la glace. Et une petite voix mesquine en moi ajoute : comme s'il allait avoir le moindre geste envers elle.

Et c'est à cet instant précis que mon petit monde de certitude s'est écroulé. Parce que j'ai vu. J'ai vu et je n'aurais pas dû.  
Non, je n'aurais jamais dû.

Ce n'est pourtant pas grand-chose que j'ai surpris. Juste un regard. Mais c'était le sien, à lui. Mais c'était le sien, à elle. Mais c'était le leur.

A eux. Ino et Sasuke Uchiwa.

Un regard si puissant, si profond, si intense que je frissonnais. La seule force de ce regard me projeta dans un univers à des milliers d'année-lumière de moi, un univers où ils étaient seuls tous les deux.  
Oui, par la seule force d'un regard, ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce bondée. Seuls au monde. Seuls ensemble.

C'était tellement…tout, que j'eus presque honte de les observer. Les voir en train de s'embrasser à perdre haleine aurait été beaucoup moins gênant.  
Là, c'est comme si je les voyais à nu. C'était si…intime.

Mais j'étais attirée comme par un aimant, et mes yeux se fichèrent dans les yeux bleus, splendides, célestes de ma rivale-meilleure amie. Ce que je vis dans les yeux d'Ino me coupa le souffle.

De l'amour. Sincère. Pur. Jaillissant à longs traits, se répandant dans ses prunelles entières.  
De la chaleur. Solaire. Lumineuse. Comme une onde irrésistible.  
De la confiance. Immense. Infinie.  
Pas de la confiance en elle, ou en lui. Non, de la confiance en eux. Ce regard voulait dire

« Ça ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant, ça ne _peut_ pas s'arrêter, je le sais, c'est écrit. »

Et enfin une volonté sans faille. La volonté de lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle avait à donner. Oui, lui donner encore une fois ce qu'elle lui offrait chaque jour –je venais de le comprendre en un éclair.

Dans ce regard, il y avait l'éclat de son sourire. Il y avait la soie de ses cheveux blonds. Il y avait la douceur de sa peau. Il y avait le chant de son rire. Il y avait le soleil de ses yeux.  
Et la grâce sans cesse renouvelée de ses mouvements.  
Et les coups de fouet de ses colères.  
Et la passion de ses étreintes à cœur ouvert.  
Et toute l'étendue de son amour.

A ce moment-là, la lumière dans les yeux d'Ino me devint insupportable, à moi enfermée dans mes pensées étriquées, à moi qui l'avait, comme tant d'autres, salie et jugée, méprisée et enviée aussi pourquoi ne pas l'avouer ? Moi qui, au contraire des autres, n'avait pas d'excuses.

Mais je ne pouvais pas me détourner pour autant. Alors je remontai lentement le fil qui s'était tissé entre eux, jusqu'à plonger dans le regard ténébreux de Sasuke.

Le ciel s'ouvrit et les étoiles me tombèrent dessus. La terre trembla et les montagnes s'écroulèrent. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Rien, mais rien de rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ça. Ce que je voyais…jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir le deviner un jour. Non, jamais.

Inquiétude, angoisse, peur… ? Sasuke Uchiwa avait peur. _Il avait peur de la perdre._ Il tremblait pour elle. Il avait peur pour elle !

Je suffoquais à ses côtés, sans pouvoir m'arracher de ma contemplation terriblement indiscrète.

Il avait peur…et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur que je n'y avais jamais vue. Mais quoi ? De la tendresse ? Oui, je crois bien… De la tendresse. Une promesse. Du désir ? De la fierté ? Tant et tant de choses qui tournoyaient…

Oui. De l'inquiétude. De la peur. De la tendresse. De l'amour.

Et toujours cette intensité, cette fixité qui m'effrayait et me fascinait à la fois.

Naruto s'élança près de nous et appela Sasuke d'une voix forte. Un instinct inconnu me jeta sur lui pour essayer de le faire taire en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche. Il roula des yeux, ahuri, mais ne se dégagea pas.

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas eu une seul réaction prouvant qu'il avait entendu. Mais son expression se modifia soudain. Il leva légèrement les mains devant lui, tandis que dans ses yeux je pouvais lire une ardente prière, comme une supplication.

Naruto étouffa une exclamation de surprise, car même lui pouvait lire désormais sur le visage de l'insensible Uchiwa ce vœu désespéré.

« Reviens… Reviens-moi …»

« En vie ! »

Mes yeux glissèrent vers Ino.

Elle soutint sans faiblir le regard brûlant de son amant. Bien plus, elle eut un sourire éclatant. Une promesse. Un défi lancé et relevé à la fois.  
Ce sourire… ce sourire spécial Ino avec un ample mouvement de la tête, qui fait cascader ses cheveux en longues vagues. Ce sourire qui déchaîne tant de jalousies. Y compris la mienne.  
Elle cambra tout son corps en un mouvement presque dansant tandis qu'elle détournait la tête en lançant un « En avant ! » d'une voix claire et vibrante, qui claqua par-dessus le bruit monstre et forcé de la salle.

Elle semblait heureuse. Elle l'était véritablement. Autant que si elle venait de lui faire l'amour. Et les autres la regardaient avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'elle sautait par la fenêtre, suivie de ses coéquipiers maugréant.

Sur le visage de plus d'un, il y avait un sourire qui s'attardait.

C'est comme ça que j'ai compris. Qu'en fait, Ino Uchiwa n'avait pas besoin d'être plainte. Qu'en fait, elle avait réussi là où moi j'avais échoué. Qu'en fait, elle ne faisait pas semblant.

Qu'en fait, elle était infiniment plus forte que moi.

Et que si vraiment Sasuke ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aurait pas épousé. Cela me semble si évident maintenant.

J'ai enfin compris.

Et je n'aurais pas dû. Non, je n'aurais pas dû surprendre ce regard. Je n'aurais pas dû comprendre. Je me serais sentie moins idiote. J'aurais moins souffert.

.

..

...

Parce qu'Ino n'est pas revenue.

...

..

.

 **Un petit coucou pour me dire si vous avez aimé ? C'est la case juste en dessous, là. A bientôt !**


End file.
